devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ForsakenClass/Taylor
'My name... Is not important... But what's important is... ' 'Making no mistakes at all costs in every mission im tasked....' 'But whatever, im too cool for this. I still do my job though.' Appereance 'Taylor' is an adolescent male who has green hair and green sunglasses. He wears a badass looking green outfit and his weapons are: A Sniper rifle and a Jade Katana. 'Personality' He is a sly and cunning bastard that shows no emotions, he remains silent most of the times. Loyal to the mission he's given, but for his personal benefits, it has a chance of 3/10 that might end up betraying the one whoever hired him. Stats Cost: 770.000 Health: 100 Speed: 25 DPS: Katana: Fast. Sniper Rifle: Somewhat slow. Level Req: 100 Ammo: 20 Pros And Cons Pros: Escapist Kool Kid Can slow down people for a better chance to AIM Cons: Fragile Risky at close range Stands while aiming Upgrades 1.Drastically Increases damage 2.Slightly increases Damage for both weapons 3.Increases the duration of slowdown. 50/50/50 upgrade: Instead of wielding a katana, he wields two Venomshanks, if the enemy gets touched, it gets poisoned with the overall damage of 10 per second for 10 seconds. 'Moves' Q Move: Weapon Change: He just changes his weapons, he after all has two weapons, 1: A fast and green colored katana and a Sniper rifle which has Medium DPS Katana Moves: LMB: Slash: Sadly, deals low damage, but it can deal knockbacks to make sure that he gets the time to fire his sniper (Or do any crazily strategic stuff he can do) E Move: '''He points his sword and dashes, 'dealing medium damage to whom he touched. Cooldown: 2.5 seconds. '''R Move': He plunges his sword to the ground and throws toxic to the opponent, if touched, gets heavily slowed down for 7 seconds. And deals medium damage. Cooldown: 10 F Move: Stealth: He cloaks himself by spinning his katana, giving him insane speed and 4 seconds to choose his sniping spot for a better angle. 'Sniper Moves:' Details about the sniper: '''It has a neon Laser tag. That's it really. Its just in order to point at the enemy and make the aim somewhat cool.' ' LMB: Fire:' Fires a really fast rifle bullet that deals high damage, but it takes time to fire again as if it gets a recoil (3 Seconds). (Note: Must be first person to shoot) '''RMB: Aim': You just aim in order to get better precision (Unless if you want to '360 MLG Quick NoScope' the enemy.) And again, must be first person to aim or just shoot. ' E move: Slowing Machine:' Taylor throws a machine that causes the enemy near the machine to slow down, must be destroyed in order to get your speed back to normal. Health: 220. Can summon up to two machines. Cooldown to summon them again: 20 seconds. ' R Move: Reload:' You know what to do. ''' F Move: '''Buffs himself for 8 seconds, speeding up his firing speed, no recoils, just keep shooting, and giving a little boost of speed. Cooldown: 30 seconds. Themes coming soon. Kthx. Category:Blog posts